legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PatchM142/Archive2
I see you followed amazone. So what do you think? -panos I like it, Pan, I like it. When are you going to get more game time? I think you should probably have more on the site to connect it with LU, though. PatchM142 22:52, May 13, 2011 (UTC) a couple things #I would like to join team nexu delta #How do u do those pc with the minifig and faction Logo #I know i have a team on my blog, but since i am joining team nexus delta, that is null and void. However I think you should take some of those ideas into acount for team nexus delta. #my blog # Drigle 18:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC) As far as joining the team goes, you'll need to apply on the team website. I'll be sure to look at your blog. What do you mean by "PC"? PatchM142 14:02, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ... Switch to PatchM143 and come to my prop. 22:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Your logo for the contest is STILL too big, one needs to go where the Nimbus Station pic with the Nexus Force and the words "NexusDelta" is, and the other needs to be able to be used for the favicon, which is that U with the w in the corner for this site, and the B with the orange background for the ND site. 22:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Please could you join my wiki! Jazzermb - Talk http://legouniverseprops.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Universe_Propertys_Wiki%2FRequest_for_adminship Re: in response pc: i accidently left out the i it was suppposed to be pic, i have a REALLY bad keyboard. I have already joined the team, and went to the meeting on saturday Drigle 14:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) My wiki. Please join and request adminship and visit often, I have nobody on it D: http://legouniverseprops.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Universe_Propertys_Wiki/Request_for_adminship Jazzermb - Talk Above^^^ Just a Notification for you to check the above, Please! Game time Ill get more game time in 2 days. I must get up-to-date then do some building. -Panos-- Signature Test [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] Try copying and pasting this in the sig part of Special:Preferences: [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] ~~~~~ then try it. 02:31, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh hi patch it's me Frostcut222!!!!! The Patch Kryiptuun says the Patch for Storm isnt finished yet, I also think it is. Paradox vendor hey, can we use my picture of sutoro Hatto on his page? i think ''I cropped it enough to you liking, but... Drigle 09:57, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Brick Fury OVERHEATING FROM MAELSTROM!? [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591''']] 17:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 04:00, June 7, 2011 (UTC) One of the Assembly specific missions involves using an Imagination Backback to keep Brick Fury from exploding due to Maelstrom infected bricks. Jamesster.LEGO 04:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) That pic looks like it's Photoshopped. =| Then go on your Assembly minifig and play through this mission: Brick Fury cooldown 2.PNG Brick Fury cooldown 1.PNG They give Brick Fury a cheap purple tint and particle effects coming from his head. I'm not sure if it's a glitch or what, but after you blast him, the particles go away, but the purple glow tint remains. Same when you blast Rutger Hemoglobin. Jamesster.LEGO 12:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't accusing anyone. And I wouldn't know, I'm still out of game time. Alpha Tag I think the new Alpha tag is great, however, all of the pages you put it on except Guy the Land Agent are still in the final game. So I think that you should either change the tag by removing the "removed from game" part or take the tag off of these pages. Thanks. Nateh1997 23:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Bob is way too happy for his own good... But I don't feel like it's something that should really be worth mentioning in Guy's article. We don't post images of Morty Mizzenmast and Mr. Ree on Johnny Thunder's page just because they reuse beta Thunder's sunglasses. Nor do we post images of the Ninja Guards on the pages of the Rescued Ninjas just because the Ninja Guards reuse the same face textures as the pre-Crux Prime Rescued Ninjas. Plus, artwork of Bob frequently depicts him with that expression (for example...), so it's not anything new. --PeabodySam 21:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Just Wondering... Were you the one that blocked my "Weird Glitch" blog? If so, why, and what was wrong with it? AwesomeMe Mythrun No Longer an Admin? Mythran is now just a beuracrat, I believe Mack took action against him. So, do you know what happened? The One and Only Master Paradox of Storm! In response But Mythrun Isn't a Admin anymore, He's only a Beuracrat not an admin and a beuracrat anymore. And that is my sig, The One and Only Master Paradox of Storm!, see. The One and Only Master Paradox of Storm! Mythrun Yes, but he no longer has Admin Rights. So he can only Make Admins ETC and Vise Versa. The One and Only Master Paradox of Storm! Edited Pics I certainly will, as soon as I have the time! I'm trying to balance my wiki time between here and LUSW, on top of my science course (don't tell me you haven't heard about it by now :P) and instruments to practice. All science time will be replaced with LU time, once the wretched course is done. But still, summer beckons, and so does the free time. I'll have it done. :) Glad I can help! I actually use Adobe Photoshop Elements 7.0. Not the newest version, but it's nice to have it for free. :D DON'T ASK HOW, because I can't tell you. But I swear, it isn't piracy or illegal... Patch, I donr know if you remember me, but im WalonVau, Bricknave's friend! Ive been trying to contact you, but I have not heard from you!Please, if you want to talk to me further, my email is Venator2010 (AT) Hotmail.com. I realy think we must be in contact.I hope to hear from you soon.